


Sing for me

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, Hard vore, M/M, Merman (of the maneating variety), Vore, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: He followed him all the way to the beach. He knew the others would worry, but he'd been unable to resist his gaze. There was something in those golden eyes, something that captivated him enough to risk living everyone else behind.---An unfortunate man meets a merman. Guess where this is going :P





	Sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd week of the COW-T challenge by LandeDiFandom, using the prompt Sabbia a perdita d’occhio, tra le ultime colline e il mare. (Alessandro Baricco, Oceano mare) ---> (“Sand as far as the eye can see, inbetween the last hills and the sea.”)
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time!

He followed him all the way to the beach. He knew the others would worry, but he'd been unable to resist his gaze. There was something in those golden eyes, something that captivated him enough to risk living everyone else behind.

“Just a little more, Jay”.

His name rolled off the man's tongue like honey, his soft accent giving it a brand new flavour. He felt a thrill at the thought of hearing him call out for him as he embraced him, of feeling those tanned arms grasping on his shoulders as he took him and brought him to heaven with him.

There was nothing but sand around them, as far as the eye could see, but that man had told him they would get there and somehow he felt that he could trust him. It was like a voice whispering in his subconscious, quieting down any of his anxieties and doubts, and so he did not feel anything but anticipation as he followed him, his hand held tight by the other's.

Past the hills that they came from, past the meager bushes and the small dunes, they finally reached the water. It felt warm as it touched his feet, and he could swear the deeped they went in the brighter the other's eyes shone, until they looked like flames suspended in mid-air under the black moonless sky.

He didn't even notice when the change took place, but the other's tail was wrapped around his legs keeping him in place, his palmed hands grasping onto his back.

As the stranger opened his mouth, his teeth were sharp like a shark's, but he didn't feel pain even as they sunk into his shoulder, taking a bite out of it.

“You've done so well, Jay”, the creature cooed, crushing him with his tail and keeping him still.

Deep inside him, something told him he should be scared, he should be trying to run away, but he was filled with a quiet serenity, as if he knew he was supposed to be there, and he was fullfilling his purpose. He was glad to be able to make the other feel good, and the more the other ate the more his heart swelled up in his chest even as his blood stained the water, making it look even darker.

“You're such a good boy... keep still, it will be over soon”.

There was nothing else that mattered, nothing but the other's hunger and the fact that he needed him, he needed him so much that he had to die for it but that was ok. There was no pain as his flesh was consumed, bite after bite, even as his heart was beating furiously against his exposed ribcage and the other crushed it open to pull it out.

"You will be there with me, my pet. You will be in my blood, singing to my next delicious morsel, just like the one before you”.

Those were the last words he heard before the darkness came upon him.

But it didn't matter.

He was at peace.

He would be with him, and there was nothing more to worry about.

Not anymore.

 


End file.
